


The Kid

by SixofCrowsBabies



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: AU, Adoption, Buster adopts a kid, Future, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixofCrowsBabies/pseuds/SixofCrowsBabies
Summary: Buster adopts a kid.





	The Kid

**Author's Note:**

> This will be part of a series, this particular story is more about setting the stage.

"Thanks for coming with me, Eddie," Buster said as they headed up the stairs to the children's home. 

"No problem, man," the sheep replied. "It's great that you're doing this."

Buster smiled and opened the doors. 

The goat that was sitting in the front desk waved them forward. 

"Are you Mr. Moon," she asked. Buster nodded. He noticed there was a step stool and stood on top of it so that he could actually reach the desk. 

"Now, just sign here, and then I'll show you profiles of the children," the goat said. Buster signed the paper and looked up expectantly. 

"Now, what age range are you looking at," she asked. 

"Babies," he answered immediately. "The younger, the better." 

Eddie's eyes widened. He leaned in close to Buster and whispered, "You didn't tell me you were looking for babies!"

"Well, I want to have the full experience," the koala whispered back. "As if I were this kid's real father." 

The goat cleared her throat and, after Buster looked at her, started flipping through a large binder. 

She flipped through slowly, allowing him to look at all the pictures and read at least some of the profile. 

When they got to a koala baby, he held up a paw to stop her. The baby was the most adorable one he had ever seen, and she was a koala that was only a few months old. Perfect. 

He read the profile and saw that her name was Lola and she was three months old. 

"I'm interested in Lola," he stated. The goat nodded and closed the binder. 

"Come this way," she said, waving her hoof and walking towards another door. The koala and sheep followed. 

The goat led them to a nursery and went straight to a bed in the back. Lola was there, squirming around and trying to reach the mobile that hung above her bed. 

Buster stepped forward and attempted to look in the crib. He thought he would just have to ask the goat to pick up the baby, but Eddie stepped forward and picked Buster up. The koala smiled at him and looked down at the baby. 

She's perfect, he thought immediately. She looked up at him and giggled adorably. 

"Yes, I'm very interested in her," Buster said to the goat. 

"Well then, we'll have to do a home inspection, then a background check, then we can start the process of getting her to you," the goat replied. 

Buster winced a little at the fact that they would do a home inspection and background check, but he had fixed his reputation in the past year and there was now a real apartment near the top of the theater. 

"Alrighty," he said. "You already have my contact info, contact me when it's time to do all that! Eddie, if you would." 

Eddie put him down. The goat showed them out, and the koala and sheep waved then started walking down the stairs. 

"You think the background check is gonna be fine," Eddie asked. 

Buster shrugged and nodded. "Well, my recent shows were a success, and I've fixed my reputation, so yeah, probably."

His friend nodded, and they kept walking to his car. 


End file.
